Pérdida de control
by Majo Walles
Summary: Yaoi - Kagami perdió el control por un momento con el pequeño Daiki. Convocatoria del grupo Aokaga de face Marzo de drabble
**Pérdida de control**

 **Resumen** : Kagami perdió el control por un momento con el pequeño Daiki.

Convocatoria del grupo Aokaga de face

Marzo de drabble

 **Categoría:** KNB

 **Personajes:** Aomine Daiki, Kagami Taiga.

 **Géneros** : Romance.

 **Advertencias** : Shota.

 **Clasificación** : NC-17

 **Completo** : Sí

 **Capítulos** : 1

 **Disclaimers** : Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen.

Cuando Kagami llegó desde Estados unidos no se imagino nunca que su mundo se pondría de cabeza de tal manera. Llegó con ideas claras, quería estudiar y jugar su deporte favorito, no porque fuera alguien básico, pero vivir solo lo dejaba con mucho tiempo libre y aprovecharía ese tiempo al máximo. Conoció a quien se autoproclamó su sombra, Tetsuya Kuroko, quien se convirtió en su mejor amigo, pero también conoció a quien se convertiría en su peor pecado. Aomine Daiki, el moreno de ojos profundos y mirada retadora quien solía retarlo a jugar pese a su edad. Daiki tenía sólo doce años y ya era un excelente jugador de basquetbol y le daba pelea, pero lo peor era la miraba ardiente de Daiki que lo calentaba de mala manera.

Empezó de manera simple, sólo lo encontraba adorable, era un niño después de todo, aunque fuera unos cuantos años menor que él, pues sólo le llevaba tres años, pero Kagami ya era un adolecente, mientras que Daiki seguía siendo un niño. Un pequeño se metió en sus sueños de manera insana y a quien sólo en los terrenos de Morfeo podía manosear, besar y poner contra una pared, porque sería incapaz de hacer eso en la vida cotidiana.

O eso creía, porque ahora estaba en la cancha callejera donde solía jugar normalmente y estaba en el suelo, en una mala posición sobre el menor luego de haber tropezado y caído sobre el niño.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo, tonto? –dijo el menor, muerto de la vergüenza por la posición en la que estaban.

-Lo siento, Daiki –dijo mirándolo a la cara-, pero es que eres tan pequeño que no te vi.

El pequeño moreno odiaba que el adolecente lo molestara con su porte y más aun con su edad.

-¡No soy pequeño! –gritó molesto y luego inflo los cachetes de manera infantil.

-No hagas eso –dijo el pelirrojo sintiendo como su voluntad flaqueaba. Daiki era cada vez más irresistible a sus ojos.

-¿Qué no haga qué?

-Ser tan lindo.

-¡Yo no soy lindo! –gritó sonrojado.

-Eres tan adorable. Definitivamente tú tienes la culpa de todo.

Daiki vio como el adolecente se iba contra su boca. No era su primer beso. Ya había besado a un par de chicas de su curso, pero el recibir el beso de un adulto era completamente diferente a todo así que casi no podía llevarle el ritmo al osado que se atrevió a mancillar su inocencia. Claro que a estas alturas a Daiki no le quedaba nada de inocencia. Ya había visto demasiadas cosas en internet como para sentirse un niño puro, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que Kagami se estaba aprovechando, mucho más cuando la mano de este se deslizó pos su cintura y acarició su piel bajo la polera.

Kagami apretó los ojos, tenía que controlarse.

Se separó del niño con todo el desgano del mundo.

-Sí, eres un mocoso –dijo tratando de cambiar el tema.

-Tú eres un completo tonto –dijo el pequeño moreno limpiándose la boca con el brazo.

-No exageres, agradece que un tipo tan apuesto como yo te besó.

-Ni que fueras la gran cosa –dijo desviando la mirada y dándole un golpe en el estomago al más alto para que se alejara, cosa que consiguió enseguida.

-Ey, soy lo mejor que podrías tener nunca.

-Estas tan equivocado –dijo tomando el balón nuevamente que había quedado olvidado a unos pasos de ellos-. Yo soy mucho mejor que tú.

-Demuéstralo entonces, mocoso –dijo picándolo, sobre todo porque tenía que calmar al animal sediento de sexo que tenía por dentro.

Era necesario mantener la distancia, por lo menos por un par de años hasta que Daiki fuera mayor y su pecado no sea tan grave.

Fin

a href=' /image/ivdgsfg2h/' target='_blank'img src=' ivdgsfg2h/200_ ' border='0' alt="200 (5)" /a


End file.
